Waking Up Next To Her
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna and Elsa are in a long distance relationship, wanting to see each other so badly. One morning, however, they finally get their wish. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)


One of Elsa's favourite songs was about going the distance to do something with your life. That song was from the movie Hercules, one of her favourite Disney movies.

That song would always be inspirational to Elsa, but there was one thing that Elsa knew she couldn't do in life and that was seeing the woman she loved.

Elsa had been in a relationship with Anna, a girl she had met online, for just over a year at this point. She lived on the other side of the country and while both of their families approved and were accepting of their relationship, physically meeting each other would be complicated.

One night, while in a Skype call with Anna, Elsa was curled up on her bed, cuddling a small teddy bear she named Jorgen in her arms.

As she stared at the screen and the girl who was on it, she sighed.

Anna was utter perfection, an adorable little princess with the warmest smile, cheeks adorned with freckles and eyes that sparkled every time Elsa said something cute.

Elsa reached out and touched the screen, smiling. "I like what you've done with your hair."

Anna giggled, playing with the two braids she had recently put her hair into. For most of their relationship, Anna had simply worn her hair long until Elsa suggested she make a slight change.

The change seemed to be for the better.

"You think so?" Anna asked. "I mean... I did it for you so I hope you like it."

"I do," Elsa said blowing her a kiss, before feeling a sense of regret in her heart of not actually being able to kiss Anna in person.

Anna took the kiss in her hand, placing it on her cheek. "You look tired, Elsa, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"No, there's some local holiday going on," Elsa told her. "I can stay up all night for you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I appreciate it, but I don't want dark circles ruining that pretty face of yours."

Elsa sighed. Anna was right. It was already an hour past her bedtime. "Alright... If I wake up any earlier, I'll text you, okay?"

"Sure. I might be staying up a bit too," Anna said. "Goodnight Elsa. Sweet dreams."

"You too, princess," Elsa bid her love farewell, before ending the call and shutting off her laptop. She then stretched and walked over to her bed, climbing into it and turning off her bedside light.

As she rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes, she felt a sense of guilt in her heart. With the lack of money she had, she wondered if she and Anna were doomed to spend their lives so far apart like this.

Was this to be their destiny? Two hearts, full of love for one another, never able to share a couple's embrace?

That was too melodramatic, Elsa thought, but then she always was a drama queen. If Elsa was religious she would have sold her soul to the devil for even a moment to spend with Anna.

She wouldn't let this bother her now. She needed sleep more than anything.

xXx

The next morning, Elsa awoke with a slight headache. She felt as if her soul had been taken out of her body and put back in the other way.

As she weakly opened her eyes, something very unusual caught her eye.

It was hair, but not her own hair. While Elsa's hair was a beautiful shade of white, this hair was... much darker, much more... reddish.

Elsa's eyes suddenly widened as she sat up in bed with a start, before gazing at the figure sharing her bed.

It was Anna, all 5'3 of her small body, curled up in Elsa's blankets. She was sleeping softly, her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face.

Is this really happening?! Elsa thought, shocked to see her there. She reached out a hand, gently feeling the warm touch of Anna's body. No, this is not a dream.

She then decided it was best to wake her girlfriend up. She had to know she was not in her own bed anymore. Elsa took a deep breath and whispered. "Psst, Anna."

Anna softly moaned, rolling over onto her back, messy ginger hair falling over her face.

Elsa giggled. "Anna... it's me."

"Oh..." Anna said sleepily. "Hey, Elsa." Her eyes bolted open as wide as dinner plates. "Elsa!" She sat up and looked Elsa dead in the eyes. "Oh my gosh, Elsa!"

"Easy, Easy Anna," Elsa tried to calm. "It's okay."

"It's more than okay," Anna cheered, grinning with delight. "I just woke up in the bed of the girl of my dreams!" She then leapt over to Elsa, throwing her arms around her.

Elsa blushed, having never known a hug with as much love as this. She then held her arms around Anna and hugged her back, before crying.

"How... how did this happen?" Anna then asked.

"I don't know..." Elsa answered her. "But I'm not letting you go. I've waited for this since the moment we met."

"Me too," Anna said, hugging her tighter. "I never knew you were this much of a hugger."

"I'm not... but you..." Elsa sighed. "Oh god, Anna..." She pulled back, tears filling her eyes. "Anna, I love you so much."

Anna tried her best to find the words, but then realised there was something she had wanted to do more than anything else.

The strawberry blonde then quickly cupped Elsa's cheeks, pulling her close and quickly pressing her lips to hers. She closed her eyes and gave Elsa their first true kiss, a kiss that neither would forget.

Elsa cried and held Anna in the kiss, gently feeling moist wet lips touch her own.

Anna's kiss sparked a few fireworks and butterflies within Elsa. If this was a dream, she surely did not want to wake up.

As they pulled apart, Elsa smiled at Anna. They were together now and they had a whole day to spend with each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Anna said, giggling as she and Elsa cuddled together.

Elsa was in harmony right now, with Anna here. It was if some spirit had sensed her thoughts and made her wildest dream come true.

"So... wanna go on a date?" Elsa offered.

Anna's eyes widened. "A Date?!"

"Yeah," Elsa agreed, shyly rubbing the back of her head. "I mean... that's what couples do right?"

"But there are so many things I need to know," Anna expressed. "Like, how are your folks gonna react when they see me?"

"We'll handle that, Anna," Elsa said, stroking her cheek with affection. "I just want to spend this moment with you first."

Anna smiled. "Okay... then let's spend this moment." She held her hand. "Together."

"Sounds perfect," Elsa agreed, before leaning close and kissing Anna again.

xXx

A few hours later, Elsa and Anna were walking through the park in Elsa's town, Anna currently holding an ice cream in her hand.

Elsa's parents had been very surprised to see Anna, much like Elsa was, but they knew their daughter was happy and so didn't pay much attention to it.

As they walked through the park, Anna started to theorise what exactly had brought them together.

"So... you think it was aliens?" She asked. "I mean, I bet some alien with a teleporter beamed me to you, like they do on Last Knydaxian."

Elsa laughed at Anna's reference to their favourite cartoon show. "No, I don't think it was that."

"Elsa, there's gotta be an explanation. You don't suddenly wake up in bed with your long distance girlfriend."

Elsa smiled. "Maybe there isn't an explanation, Anna? Maybe this was just some random coincidence, something that no one can explain, yet just happened."

Anna sighed. "Maybe, but I know my folks are gonna be missing the heck out of me."

"We can call them when we get home," Elsa said. She then sighed, realising the consequences of what had happened. "Anna... do you want to go back home to your parents?"

"I guess... but..." Anna groaned. "I don't know. This is all so perfect. I'd trade the rest of my school year just to stay here longer... do you think your folks would mind me moving in?"

"Wait what?"

"I mean if I'm not going back home at the end of this, I might as well stay right?" Anna theorised. "Someone needs to keep you company."

"Anna... you can't stay with me... you have more things in your life than me."

Anna suddenly hugged Elsa tight. "But none of those things are as important as you, Elsa."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, roomie. You can stay."

Anna leaned up, kissing Elsa's lips again. "Thank you, cutie."

Elsa and Anna both shared a gaze into each other's eyes and souls before heading off back home, ending their first day together and beginning the next chapter of their new life.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so this Elsanna bomb ends on a cute note! Very cute indeed, especially from the beautiful, mystical prompt Nona sent me. Thanks again, babes!

See you all next time!


End file.
